Comfort in the Dark
by Tiro
Summary: Some people are not meant to be in Moria. Legolas is one of them.


**Comfort in the Dark**

**Summary**: Some people are not meant to be in Moria. Legolas is one of them.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None.

Movie-version.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own LotR.

-

Once you step into Moria, you will not see one ounce of sunlight, moonlight or starlight until you are out of there again. You will not be able to smell anything but an old murky smell and something dead. Aragorn of course knew that this trip would affect everyone except for Gimli but he knew someone who would be affected the most.

Elves never stepped in underground if they could help it. And never in halls that dwarves have made. So it was a surprise Legolas had walked inside a bit when Gandalf would check out how the halls were holding up. Then, when the giant monster had attacked the poor elf had no choice but to follow. And now the wood-elf was stripped bare in the cold darkness of Moria. There was nothing he could have as his comfort. The hobbits had each other, Gandalf was not afraid as was not Gimli, and Boromir had been underground many times. Aragorn did not know how he would be able to help, but he would not give up without trying.

-

The darkness surrounding them had not tricked the hobbits to stay awake in fear; instead they were huddled together against a wall with Gandalf next to them, all four in deep sleep. With the wizard was the only light they had, now dimmed lightly. His hat covered his face so Aragorn could not be sure if the old man was asleep or not. Boromir and Gimli had fallen asleep not far away.

Aragorn had watched the elf's tense back for almost an hour before rising up. Legolas did not turn around when he heard the man's approach. His eyes continued to stare off somewhere.

"What do your eyes see?" the man asked as he stepped up behind the elf, their bodies almost touching.

"Darkness," Legolas replied.

"That is what I can see too. What do you see beyond that darkness?"

The elf did not answer for a long time. When Aragorn thought the blonde would never answer, Legolas' voice echoed through the large hall:

"I see death."

The human did not hesitate to move around so he could look at his friend; the tone of the elf's voice had made him worried. Legolas' eyes were far away, his face white against the dark and his jaw clenched.

"Easy, mellon-nin," Aragorn murmured, rubbing the elf's arms. "If death is what you see, I shall direct your gaze to somewhere else."

"I never liked being underground," Legolas said suddenly, his blue eyes darting to look at the human. "I do not know if it is because of my people's old traditions, but I do not like being here."

"'Las, not many people enjoy it here. I do not like the darkness," Aragorn said, using the nickname to ease up the tension just a bit. "I do not like the feeling of fear and hatred that is fused into the very walls of this place."

Legolas hesitated for a moment before laying his head down on Aragorn's shoulder. His body was shaking.

"'Las, what's wrong?"

"I feel so cold," the elf whispered. "There is no sun to warm me, and no fresh air to breath. I feel like I am dying in here."

The human coaxed the elf to sit down and took the elf's hands in his own. He rubbed the palms with his thumbs, letting the blonde keep his head on the warm shoulder. Legolas closed his eyes.

"What can I do?" Aragorn asked. "What can I do to make you feel better 'Las?"

"Stay with me," Legolas said. "I feel safe as long as I know you are here with me."

"What a trusty elf I have on my back," the human huffed, moving to rub the arms again. "A small Elfling on top of that."

"Oh, quiet you smelly human," the elf replied. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Pointy ears."

"Arrogant want-to-be king."

"Snappy prince."

"You two want my staff upon your heads that badly?" Gandalf muttered, startling them. "Go to sleep; I shall keep watch."

The two looked up at the wizard as he moved to sit more comfortably, one hand pushing up the hat so he could watch the surroundings. Aragorn looked into Legolas' deep eyes and moved around until the elf's back was pressed against his chest.

"I will keep you safe," he whispered to his friend. "So go to sleep with ease."

Legolas relaxed gradually, lulled by the calm heartbeats against his back and soon his eyes glazed over in sleep.

End

* * *

This maybe is a bit of a cliché fic, but I wanted to write it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
